Az ember, aki játszott
by nobody-no-tenshi
Summary: Van valaki, akire nincsenek hatással az életben zajló folyamatok, aki nem veti el, és nem ismeri el a változások állandóságát. Ez az ember sosem őszinte, hiába a megbízható csillogás a szemében. Az ember játszik – elfogadja a vereséget, amikor nem tehet mást, és lecsap a lehetőségekre, mert úgy forgatja a lapokat, hogy mindig fölényben legyen. Az ember játszik - az ember veszít.
1. Február

Február

Februárban nem sírtunk. Egyetlen csepp könnyet sem ejtettünk, és ezért mondjuk azt, hogy igen, mi igenis erősek voltunk azokban az időkben, aztán rájövök, hogy ez hazugság. Én sírtam februárban. A párom zöld szemében nincs kétség, amikor bólintok, és rámosolygok, hogy igen, mi boldogok voltunk, amikor egymásba szerettünk, és nem is sejti, hogy mennyi hazugság van ebben a hat szóban.

Abban a februárban nem vették észre az emberek, hogy boldogtalan lettem volna – nem voltak nagy gondjaim. Húsz múltam, élveztem az életet, volt hol laknom, volt mit ennem, volt pénzem, és lassan féléve élveztem a szabadságot. Jól megvoltam. Nagyon szenvedtem.

Kínzott az a bizonyos viszonzatlan szerelem. Belebetegedtem – szenvedélybeteggé váltam, pótszerekre kaptam rá a hiányt pótolandó. Megnézem még néha a határidőnaplómat, és arra gondolok, hogy nem voltam sosem olyan erős, hogy azokat a napokat egyedül vészeljem át. Minden tervem semmivé vált. Szomorú történet, szomorú a vége, de nem is lehet más, csak én mosolygok rajta.

Látni azt, hogy az ember, akit szeretek, elvisz helyettem valaki mást egy rendezvényre, amin nekem lenne ott a helyem, és hogy ezt a személyt párjaként kezeli, akkora sebet hagyott bennem, hogy napokig hőbörögtem miatta.

Szombaton bulizni hívtak. Szombaton olyan ideges lettem, hogy elfogadtam a meghívást, és az alapozás első félórájában elittam legalább négy agysejtemet, aztán már nem zavartak annyira a dolgok. Na, ebben az állapotban találkoztam össze a párommal.

Nagyon boldog volt, hogy eljöttem a szülinapi partijára. Azt gondolta, hogy csak az ő meghívása miatt történt, és hogy azért iszom annyit, mert őt ünneplem – meghagytam ebben a tudatban, így legalább rám mosolygott, én pedig abból a mosolyból éltem.

Észrevettem, hogy itat engem, és hagytam neki – nagyon fájt az a sebem, és az alkohol fertőtlenít. Lemosott aznap este mindent a szívemről, kimosta a fejem, a szemem – elindította bennem a legősibb ösztönömet. Hazudtam.

Nagyon jól mulattunk – bárba vitt, ott még emberekkel találkoztunk, és nekik is nagyon örültünk. Arra gondoltam, hogy ő lesz ma az ember, aki fizeti nekem a köröket, és akinek hétfőn megadom a tartozásomat, ugyanolyan barát, mint a többi. Aztán valahogy nem úgy lett.

Megcsókolt. Nem tudom, mikor, miért, csak arra emlékszem, hogy megtette, és akkor felborult a világ. Vakuk villantak a szemembe, kezdett forogni velem a világ, pedig még messze nem kellett volna abban az állapotban lennem, de úgy döntöttem, ha ez van, legyen ez! Játsszuk így a játékot.

Bevittek a bárba, leültem az asztalhoz, a páromat elküldtem, hogy hozzon valami italt. Voltam éppen, tudatosítottam magamban, hogy jól kell lennem, az időről is meggyőződtem, aztán rájöttem, hogy ül mellettem valaki. Emlékszem a tekintetére, amikor felfedezte, hogy ül mellette valaki – félig volt csak részeg. Hatalmas pupillái voltak, jeges, kék tekintete. Hosszan néztük egymást. Cigit töltött, az én agyamban helyére kattant a kiléte, és gyorsan boldog születésnapot kívántam neki. Beszéltünk, csak úgy, egymáshoz, egymásnak, néztük egymást szemét, olyan lehetetlenül sokáig, hogy aznap azt gondoltam, hogy vele tudnék felejteni. El akartam varrni az elvarrásra váló szálakat az életemben, ezért hazamentem. A párom megcsókolt a megállóban. Emlékszem a vodka ízére. Hazaértem még éjfél előtt, leültem a székemre, és sírni kezdtem. Felhívtam az öcsémet. Beszélt hozzám, elmondta, hogy az élet szép, az emberek jók, és hogy aludjak, mert én is jól leszek majd. Azt mondta, eljön, amint tud, én pedig mindig hiszek az öcsémnek, és neki mindig igazat mondok.

Azóta rájöttem, hogy nem számít, mi történt – mert mi boldogok voltunk, amikor egymásba szerettünk, és csak én tudom, hogy ez nem így volt.

* * *

If I could give it all away  
Would it come back to me someday?


	2. Március

Március

Március elsején kezdtük a kapcsolatunkat. Egy hét telt el a buli óta, és az a hét kínos volt. Nem tudtam mást tenni, mint rendes lenni, és elfogadni az ajánlatát – a párom rettenetesen jó ember volt. Nem akarta, hogy szégyenben maradjak.

Amikor egymásba szerettünk – mindenkinek ezt mondtam. Hogy egymásba szerettünk, mert az olyan idilli, meg szép. Az nem gyanús senkinek sem.

Nem szerettem én bele senkibe. Nyalogattam a sebeimet, pontosabban engedtem, hogy más nyalogassa nekem, és hogy meggyógyítson. Nem érdekelt annyira, de jólesett a gondoskodás, a figyelmesség. Kaptam valamit, visszavághattam.

Boldogok voltunk… vagy hajtott a vágy egy másik testre? Nem tudom. Nem olyan volt, mint addig, mert éreztem egy halvány bűntudatot a hazugságaim nyomán. Az öcsém volt az, aki mindig, mindent tudott rólam, ezért lett az öcsém. Nem voltunk vér szerinti testvérek, sőt, a családjaink még csak nem is ismerték egymást. Mi egymást azonban annál jobban – én voltam a támogatója a gimnáziumban, én voltam az, aki segített neki, aki felfedezte, aki beszélt vele. Az öcsém tizenhat volt, amikor az öcsém lett, és nemrég múlt tizenkilenc, mégis, ezalatt a három év alatt többet tudott meg rólam, mint bárki más.

Bekerültem a párom társaságába, és ott volt K is. K volt az, akit szombaton néztem. K volt az egyszerű megoldás az életem kérdéseire, csak ezt akkor még nem tudtam. K megtanított cigit tekerni, és nem viselkedett velem máshogy, mint a többiek – ennek ellenére még mindig volt vele egy érzésem. Határozatlan, kicsit nyomasztó érzés volt, reméltem, hogy eltűnik. K-nak akkor egy éve volt kapcsolata, és elég boldognak tűnt, leszámítva azt, hogy nemrég született kisöccse, és még nem költözött el otthonról, ezért nagyjából két hónapja nem aludt rendesen.

Dohányoztam. A napom részévé vált, ugyanúgy, mint a párom, mint K állandó társasága, az, hogy amikor megérkeztem munkába, a párom az asztalomra készített egy kávét, és írt hozzá egy üzenetet, hogy mikor és hol találkozzunk. Nem szoktam hozzá, hogy gondoskodnak rólam, hogy pénzt költenek rám, és kicsit ellustultam emiatt – nem féltem már annyira a kiadásoktól, mint korábban.

Nem ittam – az alkoholfogyasztás annyira az előző korszakomhoz tartozott, hogy nem tudott velem maradni – mert lezárult az a korszak, és egy új kezdődött. Olyan, amiben volt kivel hazajönnöm, amikor volt valaki, aki reggel felhívott, és ez a két személy nem feltétlenül volt ugyanaz.

Az első időszakokban folyamatosan ki volt szíva a nyakam – a párom nem hitte el, hogy tényleg az övé lehetetek, ezért így jelölt meg. Mondtam neki, hogy zavar, és nem tette többé – ebben a kapcsolatban mindig minden úgy működött, hogy az volt, amit mondtam, és ezt rettentően élveztem.

Egy héttel március vége előtt járhattunk, amikor K felhívott reggel. Korán reggel, hét előtt, és találkozót kért – arra gondoltam, hogy ketten leszünk. Arra gondoltam, lehetne a szeretőm. Aztán arra, hogy azok, akik eddig a szeretőim voltak, mind eltűntek az életemből, és nem akarom, hogy vele is ez történjen.

Aznap reggel ketten ültünk egy kis árnyas ligetben, és csak dohányoztunk – rájöttem, hogy szeretek vele lenni, és élvezem a társaságát, még akkor is, ha ő engem máshogy kezel. Hozzá nem kötődöm mélyen, ő még csak egy barát – s a barátságból minden lehet.

Március végén beszéltem az öcsémmel, és nem emlékszem, miről volt szó, de talán nem is fontos. Nem voltam szerelmes, de azt mondtam magamnak, hogy az vagyok, és vártam arra, hogy megérkezzen.

* * *

Who said the race was over?


	3. Április

Április

Az öcsémmel kezdtem a hónapot, és vele is zártam.

Ha valakit, hát akkor az öcsémet tényleg szerettem – őszintén, tiszta szívemből, de nem szerelmes voltam belé. Csak szerettem őt. Nagyon fontos volt nekem – nemcsak a kimondott szavak miatt – a tettei is belejátszottak. Ő visszajött hozzám, amikor ellöktem volna. Vágyott a társaságomra, de sosem mondta ki, hogy hiányoznék neki – felhívott, megjelent a lakásomon. Mindig jött utánam, még akkor is, amikor én nem voltam alkalmas rá.

Akkor már egy hónapja nem ittam, de ünnepeltünk valamit, ezért kibukott belőlem minden, amikor ketten maradtunk. Mondtam neki súlyos dolgokat. Nem féltettem már őt, pedig talán kellett volna, mert nagyon sokat kockáztattam a szavakkal. Elmondtam neki, hogy ő az egyetlen, akinek nem tudok és nem is akarok hazudni. Elmondtam, hogy jelenleg őt tartom a hozzám legközelebb álló személynek, és nem akarom elveszíteni. Az öcsém tőlem tanulta meg, hogyan kell kezelni az ilyen helyzeteket – szorosan megölelt, hagyta, hogy kisírjam a vállán minden bánatom, és ugyanolyan őszinte volt velem. Nem zavart, nem is ragadt meg bennem annyira, hogy azt mondta, ő nem érez így. Nekem az számított, hogy velem maradt, mert a tettei felülírták a szavakat. Aznap, hogy az öcsém tizennyolc lett, felnőtté vált – ő volt az egyetlen a környezetemben, aki tényleg akkor.

A kapcsolatom jó volt. Megismertettük egymást a másik családjával, és kezdtem rájönni, hogy a páromnál jobb lehetőség a normális életre… kevés adódik. Kezdtem kötődni hozzá, megszoktam a társaságát. Hagytam, hogy megcsókoljon, és esténként az mondtam neki, hogy szeretem, és ezzel a kötelességeimet teljesítettem is.

Nem féltem az ő családjától – kedvesek voltak, és elfogadóak. A nővérével jókat tudtam beszélgetni, a kishúga egyenesen imádott velem játszani, a szüleivel is jól kijöttem – egyszerűen túl szép volt.

Megmasszíroztam K-t. Mai napig látom a fehér bőrt, érzem az ujjaim alatt lazuló kemény izmokat; hallom a nyögéseit, a sóhajait, amikor lehelve kéri, hogy ne hagyjam abba, és ez akkor rettentő nagy hatással volt rám. Egyre többször maradtunk kettesben – úgy tűnt, tényleg ő lesz a következő.

Nem buliztunk annyit akkoriban, inkább akkor gurítottam le egy-egy sört, amikor hazaértem, és békésen leülhettem az erkélyemre.

Április utolsó napján volt az öcsém ballagása, és a párommal elmentünk rá. Virágot adtam neki, az öcsém pedig nagyon boldog volt. Értékelte, hogy gondoltam rá, és hogy nem felejtettem el. Nem sírtam azon a ballagáson, pedig szerettem volna ejteni egy-egy könnyet érte. Nem voltam képes rá.

Aznap a párom elvitt a családjához, rengetegen voltak ott; mindenkinek bemutatott, mindenkivel megismertetett, én pedig játszottam a szerepet, amit megkövetelt az alkalom. Nem mondtam el, nem is mutattam soha, mennyire féltem.

Taszított ez az élet, a rendszeresség, a gyerekek, a sokaság, a kertes ház – számomra többet jelentett volna egy belvárosi lakás sötétített, füstös hálója, ahol ketten vagyunk. Azon az estén tíz évet öregedtem.

Tábortüzet gyújtottak, egy teljesen ismeretlen ember fényképezte, ahogy ott állok a párom oldalán. Nem látszott más, csak a sziluettünk, feketén, élesen, mögöttünk a tűz narancsfényű lángjátéka. A srác odalépett hozzám, miután elaludt a tűz, képet mutatott nekem. Elkomorodtam, összeszorult a szívem, mert a halált láttam a tűz fényében ott, a vállam fölött.

Mindenki, akivel addig komolyabb kapcsolatba kerültem, tönkrement abba, hogy foglalkozzon velem; azért, mert játszom, veszélyt jelentek rájuk, és a páromra is. Belesajdult a szívem, mert nem akartam neki fájdalmat okozni.

* * *

Keep this scene inside your head, as the bruises turn to yellow, and the swelling goes down.


	4. Május

Május

Májusban rettentő sokat dolgoztam – a bandával turnézni kezdtünk, mert már a dobos is leérettségizett. Utaztunk, zenéltünk, én telefonáltam, e-maileket küldtem, pénzt utaltam terembérletre, pénzt utaltak nekem.

Kedden, szerdán és csütörtök délután próbáltunk. Saját számokat írtam, én számlistákat állítottam össze, fodrászt és sminkest hívtam. Péntek esténként fellépés, szombaton is, jobb heteken még vasárnap este is zenéltünk, hétfő volt a közös megállapodás alapján a szabadnapunk.

Menedzserként rengeteg dolgom volt – utazni, találkozni, mosolyogva ismerkedni, fontos embereket kávékra meghívni, figyelni a kapcsolatomra. Kanapékon, anyósüléseken aludtam.

Megtérült a rengeteg befektetés, mikor egyre több nulla állt a számjegyek mögött a közös bankszámlán, kezdtem egyre mosolygósabb lenni – nekem ez okozta a legnagyobb megnyugvást. Ez, meg az, hogy amíg a fiúk felléptek, valaki fizette a méregdrága koktélomat.

Május második hétvégéjén jutottam el odáig, hogy megnézzem a normális telefonom híváslistáját, üzeneteit, mert amikor dolgoztam, csak az üzleti telefonom volt nálam, abban is csak a legfontosabb számokkal – a párom, K és az öcsém.

Kerestek sokan – régi ismerősök, hogy fussunk össze, hogy menjünk el ide, vagy oda. A cégek, akiktől ajánlatot kértem arculattervezésre, talán csak még több munka fogadott; aztán találtam valamit.

Gyászjelentést küldtek nekem; el kellett telnie kis időnek, amíg feldolgoztam.

Volt egy jó barátom, A. A-ból később szeretőm lett, de nem ez a lényeg. Ha volt valaki, akire azt mondhattam, hogy ő az én igazi másik felem, akkor az A volt. Alkoholbeteg volt, mikor megismerkedtünk; érzékeny a valóságra. Költő volt, szegény, és hányattatott sorsú, én pedig érzékeny voltam az ő társaságára.

Mielőtt megismertem volna az öcsémet, A volt az a személy, akinek nem hazudtam, aki mindent tudott rólam, és akiről mindent tudtam – megmutatott nekem egy másik világot, én pedig bárhová követtem volna. Azt hiszem, őt tényleg szerettem, éppen azért, mert megértettem, hogy milyen, és nem féltem tőle, annak ellenére, hogy ismertem, és tudtam, hogy veszélyes. Ezért volt olyan szép az egész.

A huszonnégy éves volt, amikor meghalt drogtúladagolásban, én pedig nem értettem az egészet. Álltam a kis lakásomban, kezemben a telefon, és nem tudtam, hogy kit hívjak fel. Az öcsém túl kicsi volt ehhez, nem mertem kitenni ekkora tehernek; féltem attól, hogy a párom gyanúsnak tartana, féltékenykedne és drogosnak hinne. Nem maradt más, mint K – hozzá menekültem. Arra számítottam, hogy kidob, amikor a párja nyitott nekem ajtót; nem engem küldött el.

Elmeséltem K-nak az életem, amikor ketten maradtunk. Elmeséltem A-ról mindent, amit tudtam, amit ő valaha nekem mesélt arról, hogyan látja a világot. Meséltem neki arról, hogy nem vagyok hűséges; meséltem neki a játékról, amelyben párok és szeretők vetélkednek egymással.

Mélyen a szemembe nézett, és kimondta. A mellkasára vont, és a szívébe zárt. Lehajolt hozzám, összeérintette ajkainkat, és jóvátett minden igazságtalanságot, ami valaha is történt velem. Levett a lábamról, úgy, mint a drogok, amiket később adott. Nem tettetett semmit, és nem akart félrevezetni vagy becsapni. Nem maradt belőlem semmi, és nem vártam el, hogy megvédjen a valóságtól.

K karjaiban jöttem rá, hogy azok az emberek, akiket szeretek, mind eltűnnek – elvesznek, meghalnak, kiveszik belőlük a fény, de én játszom. Játszom, és ezért veszítek, de játszom, és van esély, hogy dupla vagy semmiben mindent visszakapjak.

* * *

Look me in the eyes, say that again  
Take me to your chest, and let me in  
Give me mouth-to-mouth, and make amends  
Knock me off my feet like heroin  
No need to disguise or to pretend  
Don't misconstrue and don't misapprehend  
There's nothing left, no fortress to defend  
And tonight's the night that we begin the end.


	5. Június

Június

A párom nagyon szomorú volt, amikor megtudta, hogy egy nagyon közeli barátom meghalt, és féltett engem attól, hogy kárt teszek magamban, vagy valaki másban a stressz miatt.

Azt csináltam, amit mindig is tettem, ha a dolgaim nem úgy alakultak, ahogy kellett volna – dolgoztam. Inkább nem aludtam, csak álmodni ne kelljen, csak az emlékekre ne maradjon időm, a párom meg nem értette, mi történt azzal a személlyel, akibe ő beleszeretett? Hol van az az ember, akivel ő boldogan élte az életét? Én sem tudtam a választ rá.

Az volt biztos, hogy szomorú lettem, amikor elhittem, hogy megtörtént A halála, és hogy már tényleg nem kapom vissza a régi barátomat. Sajnáltam az egészet. Sajnáltam, hogy amikor eltávolodtunk egymástól, nem kerestem fel, és szégyelltem magam, mert megmenthettem volna.

Az öcsém aggódott értem; inkább elvitt inni, minthogy K-nál aludjak. A párom a munkája miatt gyakran utazott külföldre, sajnálta ugyan, hogy nem lehet velem és nem támogathat személyesen, de igazából mindenki jobban járt így. Nem kellett titkolóznom, az öcsémet sosem zavarta az igazi természetem. Elfogadta, hogy ilyen vagyok; nem akarta megérteni, van megváltoztatni.

Volt a munkám; a munkám után a párom volt a rehab, ami kötelező volt; az öcsém volt a kikapcsolódás, és K volt a megértő szerető. Az életem kezdett új formát ölteni, de nem állhattam le, nem nyugodhattam bele, hogy minden ilyen egyszerű.

Eljött az ideje, hogy az öcsém is elkezdje a felnőtt életet, elküldtem a tengerpartra két hétre. Nem hazudtam neki. Nem mondtam, hogy rosszul vagyok, sem azt, hogy jól; az ő döntése volt, hogy már mert egyedül hagyni. Féltett K-tól, nem akarta, hogy megint megsérüljek, de nem látott át rajta. Nem látta K igazi arcát, amit én igen.

Amikor az öcsém is elment, öntörvényűen K-hoz költöztem. Onnan telefonáltam, dolgoztam, s néha láttam, hogy egy-egy aktuális kedvese távozik halkan, miután rájött, hogy csak egy éjszaka volt. Nem zavart, én is ilyen voltam. Együtt dohányoztunk az utcán sétálva, együtt mentünk vásárolni. Volt olyan, hogy együtt ittunk, együtt aludtunk.

Az volt a baj, hogy a párom meglepetésszerűen állított haza.

Annyiszor elgondolva, ha nem épp akkor megyünk el anyagért, ha nem épp akkor érkezik, amikor K becrackezve lebeg a saját álomvilágában, én meg éppen várom, hogy a szájpadlásomra tapadt bélyegtől Sohaországba utazzak, és nem éppen egymást ölelve fuldoklunk egymás csókjaitól, a valóságba láncolva; de ez történt. Ott voltunk, de lehet, hogy csak képzeltem. Lehet, hogy nem is ő volt az a zsákruhás idegen; akkor már nem volt szemem, ami látott volna. Kiáltottak, sikítottak, én hamuvá váltam, és jéggé fagyva kapaszkodtam K-ba. A cracktől csak rózsaszínben látta a világot, nem tudta, hogy badtripem van. Nem tudta, hogy nem tudok majd leállni, és hajszolni kezdem a tükörvilágot.

A párom csak annyit látott, hogy K az ágyon fekszik, én a tükör előtt állok, és folynak a könnyeim. Nem emlegette ezt sokszor; nem kezelt máshogy, csak elraktározta, hogy kapható vagyok. Hogy nem olyan vagyok, mint amilyennek megismert, hogy veszélyes vagyok, hogy enyhén hedonista vagyok. Nem hiszem, hogy ő ezt az embert szerette volna; többé nem volt olyan fény a szemében.

Nem élveztem az egészet. Nem tetszett, ahogy láttam összetörni; az sem tetszett, hogy látnom kellett sírni. Az volt a legrosszabb, hogy éreztem valami megbánás-félét, de ragaszkodtam a saját szabályaimhoz. A szemébe néztem, és azt mondtam neki, hogy szeretem, és sajnálom, hogy így kellett látnia. A legszomorúbb az, hogy a fele igaz volt.

* * *

And I don't enjoy to watch you crumble  
I don't enjoy to watch you cry  
Make no mistake


	6. Július

Július

Júliusban jutottam el a mélypontra. Csődöt jelentett a bankom, kéthónapnyi munkám elveszett; nagyon sok pénz tűnt el a semmibe. Annyi, amiből már autót lehetne venni, amiből talán lakást is. El kellett adnom a lakásomat, hogy a többi költségemet fedezni tudjam, és hogy újraindíthassam a művészeti gépezetet. Az volt a baj, hogy rajtam kívül még három ember volt, aki ugyanúgy járt, mint én; nekem pedig ők voltak azok, akik a menedéket jelentették. Lakást kerestünk magunknak. Az öcsém, a párom, K, meg én. A páromnál laktam egy darabig, aztán kidobtak minket. Nem tudom, miért lehetett.

Találtunk egy lakást, kicsi volt és sötét, de legalább közel volt a központhoz, és rettentő olcsón vágták hozzánk. Állást találtam, amíg a szakmámat nem tudom gyakorolni; eladóként dolgoztam egy trafikban, aznap tizenkét órát. Hazaérve félhomály és dohszag fogadott; ahogy a 36 négyzetméteres albérlet egyik konyhaszékén ültem, rovarlábak kaparászását hallucináltam a nyúlós, párás estébe. Aludni akartam, sokáig, anélkül, hogy megzavarnának, de az öcsém állta el az utamat, kezében tartva a macskáját, amit az utcáról szedett össze.

\- Fürdesd meg. Piszkos lett – nézett rám hatalmas, fekete szemeivel. A tizenkilenc éves öcsém fiatalodott tíz évet; trauma érte, amikor éjjel tartott hazafelé, és csúnyán megverték az utcán. Akkor nem voltam mellette, valószínűleg kokainmámorban fetrengtem valahol.

Legszívesebben a fejéhez vágtam volna mindent; minden sérelmemet és bánatomat, de rájöttem, hogy nem vagyok abban a helyzetben, hogy bántsam őt, mert mások miatt viselkedik így.

\- Persze. Gyorsan megfürdetjük, és tiszta is lesz – a kismacskát könnyen megfogtam, és a fürdőbe mentem vele. A kádba tettem, nyomtam a fejecskéjére a macskaszappanból, aztán észrevettem, hogy a párom a vécé mellett fekszik a hányás és a delírium között félúton. Még nem döntötte el, hogy lenyúljon-e a torkán, vagy megoldja a sör magától is.

A csempének dőlt, és lehajtott fejjel próbált mélyeket lélegezni, de csuklásba kezdett, aztán az orrán folyt ki a hányadék. Köhögni kezdett, olyan volt, mintha sosem tudná abbahagyni, én meg segítettem eljutni a vécékagylóig; aztán, amikor már teljesen kiürült a gyomra, lerángattam róla a ruhák nagy részét, és beálltam vele a zuhany alá. Hiába állítottam hidegre a vizet, csak megborzongott tőle, aztán kábulatban összecsuklott. Nem tudtam rendesen megtartani, csak leültettem a zuhanytálcára; onnan már nem eshet nagyot.

Az öcsém jelent meg az ajtóban, a macska halkan dorombolt a kádban. Azt mondta, hogy a rendőrség hívta, hogy K egy híd korlátján, tudatmódosító hatása alatt áll, le akar ugrani, és nem tudnak mit tenni vele – megijedtem. Meghagytam neki, hogy kezdjen valamit a párommal, tartsa eszméleténél, törölgesse meg, és ne engedje, hogy elaludjon, én meg elszaladok K-ért, hazahozom, és minden jó lesz.

Taxit hívtam, úgy, ahogy voltam, csurom vizesen rohantunk át a városon; K a híd külső korlátján sétált, a reflektorok aranyfényű glóriát vontak szőke haja köré. A jobbján a több tízméteres mélység, a balján kétsávos autóút. Egy pillér vaslapocskáján egyensúlyozott, két kezét kitárva, mint az akrobaták. Azt kérte, másszak fel mellé, olyan bizalom csillogott a szemében, hogy nem tehettem mást. Mögé álltam, halkan hívtam. Engedtem, hogy nekem dőljön, hogy a biztonságos oldalra ereszkedjen. Ha ott és akkor meg kellett volna halnom, boldogan tettem volna.

\- Gyere… hazaviszlek. Minden jó lesz – mindent mondtam neki. Ígérgettem, hazudtam, álomvilágot festettem neki.

\- Elromlottam, igaz? – olyan elesett volt, olyan magányos. Nézte a véres kezeit, és várta, hogy tegyek valamit. Megígértem, hogy rendbe hozom. Fejére terítettem a kabátomat, és a taxiba ültettem magam mellé. Fizetésnél vettem észre, hogy nem maradt pénzem az albérletre.

A párom már az ágyunkban aludt, mire hazaértünk, az öcsém kényszeredetten simogatta a még vizes macskáját. K rámosolygott, és bedőlt az ágyába. Az öcsém is lefeküdt. Megszárítottam a macskát, és K ágya támlájának dőlve nyomott el az álom.

* * *

But this is now and, sadly, that was then.


	7. Augusztus

Augusztus

Repedezik a tudat. A munka meghozza a gyümölcsét – legalábbis nálam kénytelen. Fesztiválokat vállalok, fizetnek érte. Van olyan, hogy eltelik negyvenhárom óra, és még mindig nem alszom. Van olyan, hogy körbeutazom az országot nevetséges összegekért. Van olyan, hogy kölcsönkérek, és olyan is, hogy szerencsejátékba fordítom a vagyonom.

Van olyan, hogy kártyázom, és van olyan, hogy nagyon sokat nyerek. Annyit, hogy elég arra, hogy egy ember kiköltözzön egy kisebb, de önálló albérletbe. Arra jutunk mindnyájan, hogy sorsot húzunk, és aki veszít, költözik.

Az öcsém vesztett. Még nem épült fel, de a sebei begyógyultak – a tarkóján elnyomott csikkekre már csak enyhe bőrpír emlékeztet. Ha megnöveszti a haját, az sem. Elköltözött – ugyanabba a bérházba, csak egy emelettel lejjebb, egy kicsit arrébb. Nem volt baj. Elfértünk mi édes hármasban is.

Akkor hangzott el először, hogy buta vagyok.

Azt már megszoktam, hogy valakinek nem tetszik a döntésem, a kiadott parancsom, vagy a beosztottjaimnak nem vagyok szimpatikus, ezért lehülyéznek – de azt az árulást, amit akkor éreztem, amikor a párom kifejtette, hogy buta vagyok az egyetemhez és a mesterképzéshez, nem tudtam feldolgozni.

Volt már ilyen korábban is, akkor is nehezen viseltem. Még az ütések és a foltok is könnyebben elmúltak, mint ez a teher. Életem első tizenhárom évében az apámtól hallottam, hogy nem vagyok elég jó. Tizenhat évesen az akkori barátom mondta, hogy ha ennyire lusta vagyok, s nem tanulok mások hibáiból, alkalmatlan vagyok a felsőoktatásra.

Az, hogy azzal kellett szembesülnöm, hogy ennyi munka, ennyi megaláztatás és szenvedés után sem vagyok elég jó, megtört. Már csak el akartam költözni onnan; aztán minden reggel láttam a konyhában kávézó K-t. Rájöttem, hogy nem hagyhatom itt, mert nincs olyan állapotban, hogy biztosan életben maradjon.

Amikor kimondta, elnyíltak az ajkaim, egy kósza könnycsepp hullott ki a szemhéjam alól, utat tört magának az arcomon, lemosva a fekete festéket, összemosva az álarcaimat. Aztán arra gondoltam, amit egészen addig sulykoltam magamba. Azt, hogy szerelmes vagyok. Elhittem, hogy nem fáj.

Aztán a párom megint külföldön kapott munkát, és megint eltűnt. Előtte hosszasan bizonygatta, hogy mennyire szeret engem, én meg bólogattam és hosszasan öleltem, arra várva, hogy tűnjön el az életemből. Azt kívántam, bárcsak sose látnám többé.

Ketten maradtunk K-val. Vége lett a fesztiválszezonnak, volt pénzem, K nem dolgozott akkor, és ez az állapot egyet jelentett a régi számok feltárcsázásával. Esett az eső aznap este; kanálban főzte a heroint. Nagyon kellett a hős, hogy kirángasson minket a valóságból. Ellebegünk egy másikba. Semmiségeket mondunk egymásnak, gyógyítjuk a másik lelkét. Lecsókolom ajkáról a gondokat, ő leemeli a terheket a vállamról.

Amikor egy másik este részegek leszünk, a karjaiban visz haza. Mellém kuporodik a zuhanytálcán, és lefog, amikor vágni akarok. Aztán újabb nap jön, újabb esélyt ad nekem, amit még aznap eliszok. Harcias leszek, amikor elrángat, elegem van a szerelemből, az ezzel járó frusztrációból, a csalódásokból, abból, hogy úgy megdöbben a reakciómon.

K másmilyen volt velem – annyira engedte, hogy kiszipolyozzam, mint még senki. Engedte, hogy nyerjek. Nem félt tőlem, nem bántott sosem. Rájöttem, hogy megint rossz emberhez kötődöm. Olyanhoz, aki sosem fog engem annyira szeretni, ahogy én őt; de a jó hírem nem foroghat kockán. Hiszek abban, hogy amikor mellettem fekszik, fülledt a levegő, józanok vagyunk, és egymás szemébe bámulunk, még nem ér véget a történetünk. Összeérünk egyszer, és folytatódik a végtelenségben.

Augusztus harmincegyedik értesített a rendőrség, hogy az élettársam súlyos autóbalesetet szenvedett.

* * *

When I get drunk, you take me home.

I ask you for another second chance, but then I drink it all away.  
And I get bellicose when you react full of frustration and dismay.  
I was so delicate when we began, so tender when I spoke your name.  
But now I'm nothing but a partisan to my compulsion and my shame.


	8. Szeptember

Szeptember

Vannak emberek, aki megőszülnek egyetlen éjszaka alatt – nekem csak megszűnt egy részem. Az a részem, ami elhitte, hogy én irányítom az egészet. Az, amelyik bízott a holnapban, a jobb jövőben.

K visz be a kórházba; mire odaérünk, már késő. Azt mondták, még a mentőben meghalt, mert frontálisan ütközött egy autóval. Nem tudják, hogy elaludt-e a kormánynál, vagy ivott-e indulás előtt. Az is lehet, hogy meg akart halni. A kormány darabokra tört, átszúrta a tüdejét – az egykori, végtelenül jóképű arc összeroncsolódott, a játékos, zöld szemek üveges szürkévé színeződtek.

Azonosítanom kellett.

Hazavitt, miután összeszedtem magam annyira, hogy a hullaház ajtajából eljöjjek. Akkor kezdtem nem beszélni. Megszerveztem a temetést, a halotti tort, mindent, de mire odáig eljutottunk; elapadtak a szavaim.

Az öcsém próbált segíteni; úgy, ahogy én segítettem neki anno: visszaköltözött hozzánk, és mindent megadott, amit csak kértem. Kisállatot hozott, hogy ne legyek egyedül, amíg K megpróbál helyettem dolgozni. Inni hozott, ha arra vágytam, takarított, ha azt kértem.

Segített megtisztulni.

Rájöttem, hogy nagyon szeretem a kisöcsémet, és egy este zokogva követeltem, hogy ne hagyjon el, mert ha megint eltűnik a szemem elől, biztosan belehalok.

Elvonó volt nekem. Nem adott semmi szerből, amit korábban használtam; K összes tartalékát eltűntette, és ő nem tiltakozott ellene. Nem akarta, hogy nagyobb bajom essen, nem akarta, hogy elboruljak.

Rosszul lettem. Hánytam, émelyegtem, sírtam és valahogy próbáltam vezekelni, az öcsém meg megijedt, és orvostól orvosig rángatott. Mindegyik azt mondta, hogy menjek nőgyógyászhoz.

Nem mentem. Arra gondoltam, hogy nem lehetek terhes. Nincs munkám, meghalt a párom; nem vagyok alkalmas arra, hogy felneveljek egy gyermeket; én nem, de a gyorsteszt szerint mégis.

A nőgyógyászom azt mondja, hogy július első időszakában estem teherbe, április elején kéne szülnöm. A tesztek szerint a gyermekem egészséges, a pocakom lassan, de biztosan gömbölyödik. Az ultrahangon látom a kicsit. Akkora, mint egy grapefruit.

Aztán rájövök dolgokra. Arra, hogy már rég tartott a magzati fejlődés, amikor én heroinon éltem; hogy már terhes voltam, amikor a nikotin- és alkoholfogyasztásom a tetőfokára hágott. Ha megszületik ez a gyerek, minden bizonnyal függő lesz – könnyekkel küszködtem, amíg az öcsém hazavitt. Egy lény volt az egész világon, aki továbbadott volna belőlem valamit az utókornak; én pedig szabotáltam a létezését.

Otthon voltam, amikor megláttam K-t egy pletykalap címlapján egy nővel, és akkor valahogy eltűnt a valódi sík, és helyet kapott egy másik dimenzió. Pár óra alatt megszűntem önmagam lenni, csak a szerepek maradtak a testembe zárva.

Azt mondták nekem a kórházban, hogy nincs semmi baj, és innen tudtam, hogy mégis van valami. Spontán vetélésem volt a tízedik héten; K hozott be. Azt mondta, a fürdőben talált rám, nyugtatókkal tömtem tele magam.

Elegem lett abból, hogy ennyire gyenge vagyok, és arra jutottam, hogy nem engedhetem meg magamnak. K erős lett, hogy én pihenhessek, de az öcsém kapja a legtöbb terhet. Vissza kell térnem hozzájuk, és nem hibázhatok többet.

Ismertem a szeretet kockázatát, amikor belekezdtem, és már nem tudok kiszállni. Valamit valamiért.

* * *

I've lost the power to understand  
what it takes to be a man with my heart  
I saw you wanted this to end,  
You tried your best to be a friend to my heart.


	9. Október

Október

Dolgozni kezdtem. Munkába menekültem, K is dolgozott, az öcsém is elment egyetemre. Hárman laktunk egy lakásban, olyan volt, mintha valódi testvérek lennénk. Aztán kezdett kicsit jobb lenni az egész.

A párom hiánya még mindig ott lebegett, de túltettem magam a halálán… pontosabban úgy tettem túl magam rajta, hogy nem tettem túl magam rajta. Számomra ő még mindig ott volt a másik szobában, mintha bármelyik percben megjelenhetne, megölelhetne, és azt mondhatná, őrülten szeret engem, és el akar venni feleségül.

Bennem élt tovább az ő lénye. Nem akart bántani sosem, és nem is tudja már, milyen mély sebet okozott. Néha szerettem volna helyet cserélni vele.

Azt kívántam… aztán már nem is kívántam többé. Volt egy pillanat, amikor megváltozott a világ. Álltam a világ tetején, egy teljesen egyedül voltam. Delíriumban és mámorban vergődtem, a jövő és a jelen közé zártam magam, egy szűk helyre, ahonnan nem tudtam kiszabadulni.

Jött valaki, aki kedvesen megölelt, és azt hazudta nekem, hogy nem kell tovább játszanom, mert ő elveti helyettem az utolsó kockákat, és rajta múlik majd a vereség. Elhitette velem, hogy ne féljek.

Megszülettem az ölelésében. Lettem valaki abból a semmiből, amivé saját magam romboltam, hogy most újjászülethessek. Elérte, hogy keressem a helyem a világban. Elérte, hogy bízzak benne.

Néha összemosódik a valóság, és szívembe szúr a félelem. Félek, hogy megöregszem. Az ember, aki játszik néha helyettem is, átvezet az időszakon. Fogja a kezem, egyengeti az utam. Vigyáz rám, és mosolyog, ha arra kérem.

Arra gondolok néha, ha mélyebben szeretne a szavaknál, még jobb lehetne, mert így olyan jelentéktelennek érzem magam, mint a hamu, amit lepöcköl a cigiről.

Amikor kihunynak a fények, kevésbé lesz veszélyes az egész. Esőember vagyok, egy esernyővel járom a szürkevárost, és simogatom a macskákat, amik a lábam szárához dörgölőznek. Ha gyerekek haladnak mellettem, azt érzem, hogy nahát, pár év, és nekem is gyermekem lesz. Aztán rájövök, hogy nem. Nekem nem lesz gyermekem.

A párom sírjára csak én hordom a virágot – a húga még túl kicsi hozzá, a szülei kitagadták, a nővére külföldön él. Szomorú történet az övé, de elhitte, hogy boldogok voltunk, amikor egymásba szerettünk; legalább ő elhitte nekem.

Aztán eljön az október utolsó napja; hazamegyek, hívások fogadnak, az öcsém részegen fekszik az asztalon, K eltűnt, és hiába hívom, a rögzítője kapcsol be. Egyedül maradok a kegyetlen valóságban, a hideg, októberi estén, mélyet sóhajtok, enni adok az állatkáimnak.

Az öcsém sovány és törékeny, hiába magasabb nálam, nem esik nehezemre felemelni és az ágyáig támogatni; lerángatom róla a felesleges ruhákat és betakargatom. Megsimítom a homlokát, az arcán serkenő borostát, a dús haját, ami mindig arra a gyermekre emlékeztet, akit megismertem, annyi évvel ezelőtt, annyi valósággal korábban.

Beesett mellkasára borulok, és igyekszem nem sírni; emlékezetembe vésem a bőre illatát, azt a nosztalgikus érzést, amit a hangja után érzek. Emlékeztetem magam arra, hogy nincs minden veszve, hogy nem vettem el a jövőjét.

K éjfél előtt hazaér. Sokáig dolgozott – vendéglátós. Pincér. Fehér bőrére simul a fekete ing; van benne valami hanyag precizitás, egy örök ellentét. Rá gondolok, amikor nem vele kéne foglalkoznom. Karjaiban visz be a hálóba, mert már nem tudok megállni a lábamon, és úgy gondoskodik rólam, ahogyan én a saját öcsémről. Aztán rájövök. Neki ez a szeretet.

* * *

Sometimes it's fated  
We disintegrated it  
For fear of growing old  
Sometimes it's fated  
We assassinated it  
For fear of growing old  
Can't stop growing old...


	10. November

November

Aztán eljött a sötétség. Kemény munkába kezdtünk mind, olyanba, ami mellett az embernek csak alvásra van ideje.

K nem mert szórakozni; nem hozott semmit, nem vitt engem sehová. Olyan volt, mint aki belefáradt volna a féktelen hedonizmusba, amit majd fél évvel azelőtt még éltetőjének tartott. A kocsmák és szórakozóhelyek, amiket régen látogattunk, sorra kiürültek; a házibulik fényei elaludtak, már a mi ablakaink sem világítottak olyan fényesen.

Leesett a hó, és nem volt téli gumi az autómon. A szívem keserű volt, ráesett a hó és belepte. Vártam arra, hogy az öcsém eltűnjön, vártam arra, hogy K-val veszekedjek, eltűnjek emiatt én is, új országban kezdjek új életet.

Meg akartam szökni; aztán rájöttem, hogy nem azért építettem fel az életem, hogy ezzel tegyem egyszerűbbé.

Láttattam velük, mi lenne, ha nem lennék, és ezért ragaszkodtak hozzám; attól tartok, az öcsém kezdett jobban kötődni, mint kellett volna. Nem mondott nekem semmit, ami miatt; csak éreztem. Tudtam.

Fájt a szívünk. Az öcsém prezentációk és lapok közé rejtette; K martini-s üvegek talpa alá, én e-mailek, szerződések és telefonhívások közé bújtattam. Elbeszéltünk egymás mellett, úgy, ahogy az elején, ahogy annyi mindennel ezek előtt.

\- Mondd… mi már nem fogunk beszélgetni? – kérdezem K-tól egy pohár sör felett.

Hosszan a szemembe néz. Olyan hosszan; olyan hosszan, mint tíz hónappal korábban, amikor még csak egy arc volt az össze többi közül.

\- Nem.

\- De akkor miről szól ez az egész?

Elfordítja a fejét, cigarettára gyújt. Ő maga tekerte, fekete papírba; visszaszokott rá, hogy tekerjen, mert jobban megéri, mintha venne.

\- Arról, amiről mindig is. Rólad.

Megdöbbenek, mint a macska, amikor meglátja magát a tükörben. Nézem őt hosszan, és keresem őt magát, elveszve a részletekben; a kék szemekben, a fakó, szőke hajban, a nevetőráncokban. A másfajta ráncokban is.

\- De ne aggódj! Örülök, hogy rólad szól. Szeretem, hogy rólad szól.

Ismerem azokat az arcokat, amik kénytelen elviselni a hazugság terhét a szívükön, és az, amit akkor láttam, nem ilyen volt. K nem hazudott nekem. K nem élhetett így.

Megtaláltam az élet kulcsát; megtaláltam a lényeget, de mire ideértem, elromlottam én magam is. A szívem csak egy kaotikus, háború utáni látkép volt, képtelen arra, hogy összekapcsolódjon bármivel vagy bárkivel. A kezemben tartom a kulcsot, de a lakat törött; hiába teszek bármit, ez az ajtó nem fog nekem kitárulni.

Nem érthetem meg K lényét; nem ismerhetem őt magát igazából, csak elfogadhatom a szavakat és az egyszerű érzéseket, amiket adni tud, és adni akar nekem, az elveszettnek hitt dolgokat, amiket megtalálok az ölelésében; az emlékeket, amiket felidéz az illata.

Magához szorít, és kimondja újra, én nem tudok nem hinni neki. Nem tudok felejteni.

\- Egyedül vagyunk.

K rádöbbent a szomorú valóságra, de nincs igaza. Mi ketten együtt vagyunk egyedül.

* * *

Remember me. Special dreams.


	11. December

December

Akkor döntött úgy az öcsém, hogy túl van mindenen, és hogy kilép a nagybetűs életbe. Külföldre költözött, kollégiumba, azért, hogy tanuljon, én pedig mindig gondoltam rá. Mindig ott volt az elmém egy hátsó zugában, ott volt ő maga.

Féltem, hogy nem látom többé, amikor a reptéren elvesztettem a nyomát, de a mellettem várakozó K-ra néztem, és rájöttem, hogy nem sírhatok.

Étterembe vitt, nem kocsmába.

Ékszert adott nekem; apró figyelmességeket tett. Szívességeket. Segített rajtam, úgy, ahogy az ember egy olyan emberen segít, akit szeret, nem egy olyanon, aki rettentő nagy hasznot jelent neki. Nem volt a cselekedeteiben hátsó szándék. Nem követelte a szerelmem, a figyelmem, a társaságom, csak jólesett neki, hogy adott nekem.

Ez volt az, amit sosem voltam képes megérteni.

K felnőtt három hónap alatt, de én képtelen voltam rá. Féltem attól, hogy újra romba dőlhet minden, ezért bezártam a kis világom egy másik valóságba, és eldobtam a kulcsot. K hajlandó volt arra, hogy meglássa ezt, és megkeresse a kulcsokat.

A szerelem nem igazságos; akkor sem volt az, amikor engem a páromhoz kergetett, és tőle K-hoz hajtott. Őt is hajtotta valami, ami miatt pont nálam kötött ki. Nincsenek véletlenek.

Összeszedte a szívem összes szilánkját, és összeragasztotta. Összezavarta az elmémet, ahogy én tettem az övével.

Kártyáztunk, és néha nagyon nagy összegeket nyertünk. Aztán kaszinózni kezdtünk, úgy igazából.

Akkor kezdtem félni, mikor rájöttem, hogy a teremben, ahol vagyunk, nincsenek órák – mindig adtak enni és inni, az ember nem érezte magát kényelmetlenül.

Elszakadt egy nő gyöngysora, amikor a férje letépte a nyakából, engem ez húzott vissza a valóságba, rádöbbentett, hogy ha maradok aznap este, mindent elvesztünk. Elvittem K-t, mert bízott bennem, ezért nyertünk sokat aznap. Ezért lett megint pénzünk egy rendes lakásra.

Elfogadta, hogy így élek, elfogadta a játékszenvedélyemet. Azt, hogy nincs családom, hogy nem kötődöm mélyen, a felszínességemet. A hedonizmusomat, a függőségeimet, a szerelmemet, és ez nekem többet jelentett, mint minden szó és ígéret, ékszer és fényűzés, amit kaphattam volna.

Amikor elvágyódtam, másik valóságot hozott nekem. Megbíztunk egymásban, és kötődtünk a másikhoz, csak túl sok sebet kaptunk a szívünkre ahhoz, hogy merjük teljesen szeretni a másikat. Tizenegy hónapba telt józanul kimondani, józanul megölelni és megcsókolni a másikat, hogy ne menekülhessünk álarcok és holnapok mögé.

Az emberek nem fogadtak el minket – mindenki azt hitte, hogy én vagyok a rendes, és ő csábított el engem a tisztességes kapcsolatomból, az, hogy a párommal mi történt, csak egy ráadás. Nem értették; az öcsém mégis. Az öcsém azért volt az öcsém, mert megértett és támogatott, mert hitt bennem. Hitt nekem.

Arra gondoltam, hogy a párom mit gondolna, ha látná. Hagyná, hogy K gondoskodjon rólam, mert gyenge vagyok egyedül erre a valóságra? Féltékeny lenne, és magának követelne? Bántana engem?

Nem akartam többé elpazarolni a szerelmem, nem akartam, hogy bárki is ítéletet mondhasson fölöttem, ezért léptem vissza arról a vonalról.

Aztán vége lett az évnek, végem lett nekem is. Új valami lettem, emberforma érzésgombóc, de én voltam, és ez így van rendjén.

* * *

You have lost  
Too much love  
To fear, doubt and distrust  
It's not enough  
You just threw away the key  
To your heart


	12. Január

Január

Nem volt munkám, nem kellettem senkinek, de K-val volt annyi nyereményünk, hogy fényűzésben élhessünk. Azzal együtt, hogy élveztem vele az életet, éreztem a fenyegetést. Féltem, hogy megint elveszíthetek mindent, féltem attól, hogy ez a gazdagság szakít szét minket.

Félelmeim beigazolódtak.

K veszített. Annyit, hogy el kellett adni a kertes házat, a terepjárót, a rengeteg ékszeremet, és aztán álltam ott, az utcán, ugyanazokban a ruhákban, amikben egy éve, csak még egy évvel a hátam mögött. Aztán rájöttem, hogy így kell lennie.

K-t jobban megviselte a veszteség, mint engem; gyakorlott voltam. Elsőre is feldolgoztam, hogy aki játszik, az vállalja a vereség kockázatát, de K nem vállalta, mert ő mindig csak túlélt.

Kivettünk egy kis lakást. 34 négyzetméter, közepes belmagasság, ismerős dohszag, macskák a lépcsőházban, furcsa szomszédok. Éjjelente hallottam a villamost, ahogy a síneken csikorog, és nem éreztem rosszul magam. Olyan volt, mint a nyári hónapokban, leszámítva a hideget, meg azt, hogy azok a napok egyetlen nagy, drogos flashnek folytak össze.

K január tizenhatodikáig bírta, aztán könyörgött, hogy hozzak neki valamit, ami elrepíti Álomországba, mert ha nem teszem meg, egyszerűen beleőrül ebbe a könyörtelen és kiábrándító világba; adtam neki egy Csehov drámakötetet, amíg felvettem a kapcsolatot egy régi baráttal. A régi barátok mindig segítenek, ha szükség van valamire.

K nem hitte el, hogy megtenném neki; remegve borult a nyakamba, amikor meglátta a kezemben a tasakot. Kérte, hogy én is. Mondtam, hogy nem lehet. Mondtam, hogy már végképp nem lehet.

Fehér atléta volt rajta, és maximum tizennyolc fok lehetett a lakásban, de gyöngyözött a nyakán az izzadtság. A hasán feküdt, én a derekán ültem, és a hátát masszíroztam. Tetszett neki. Ellazult, megnyílt a tudata, dimenziókat látott, vagy csak pihent, sosem láttam a fejébe igazán.

Cseng a hangja a szívemben. Megfordult alattam. Magához szorított, még elkaptam a tekintetét. Hatalmas volt a pupillája; rettegett. Kimondta, hogy fél. Meg akartam könnyíteni a helyzetét, ezért ölelésbe vontam, ringattam, amíg alább nem hagyott a remegése, amíg meg nem nyugodott.

Tizenhét órán keresztül aludt. Úgy ébredt, mintha mi se történt volna – túlélte azt a napot, aztán folytatta, amit mindig is tett. Felvette a fekete inget és nadrágot, és beállt a pultba, mert K ilyen.

Egy nap megkért, hogy vágjam le a haját. Megtettem neki. Nem vágtam belőle sokat, csak annyit, amitől megfiatalodott. Gyerekfeje lett, és rájöttem, mennyi mindent jelent a megjelenés. Rájöttem arra is, hogy nem ez határozza meg az embereket.

Filmeket néztünk együtt, aztán valahogy mindig elaludtam. Valaki születésnapját lemondtunk. Az öcsém felhívott, de nem emlékszem a napokra. Zúgott a szívem, zúgott a szél. Angol romantikus regényeket olvastam.

Szerelmes voltam az összemosódó pillanatokba, a fekete színbe, az alkonyba és hajnalba. Nyugtattam ezt az embert, akit öleltem, akit szerettem, és aki viszont szeretett, de nem úgy, ahogy nekem arra szükségem lett volna, és hiányzott az öcsém, és nem akartam így élni, de beletörődtem.

Ki kellett hozni a lehető legjobbat abból a helyzetből, ezért emlékeztem rá. Emlékeztem magamra, az emberre, aki voltam, akivé folyamatosan formálódok.

Nem féltem; hiába volt minden. Találtam valami meghittet a világban, még a benzinszagban is, abban, ahogy a telefonom pittyegett, a fodrászszalonokban csattogó ollók hangjában.

Kerestem, és találnom kellett volna valamit. A szükség viszont üldöz, és sosem hagyja, hogy megforduljak.

* * *

I was alone, falling free,  
trying my best not to forget,  
what happened to us, what happened to me,  
what happened as i let it slip.


	13. Február II

Február

Az öcsém hazalátogat, amikor K születésnapja közeledik, a hónap végéhez nagyon közel, bennem kezdenek ébredni az emlékek.

Egy év sok idő. Periódus, ciklus lezárása, és valami új kezdése, mégsem érzem úgy, hogy pont ehhez a naphoz lenne kötve; egészen addig nem, amíg az öcsém meg nem érkezik a fekete sporttáskájával, és meg nem ölel engem. Úgy ölel, mint aki a testvérét öleli, és hirtelen minden a helyére kerül.

Akkor is egyenesben van, amikor ott, mindenki előtt K letérdel előttem, és megkér, hogy menjek hozzá feleségül. Akkor is, amikor elmosolyodom, és nem ejtek könnyeket, mikor igent mondok neki.

Amikor felhúzza az ujjamra a drágakövekkel kirakott gyűrűt, és életet látok a kék szemekben, egy percre engedem, hogy magával húzzon a mámorító jövőbe, és engedem, hogy az egyre távolabb kerüljön tőlem. Látom és érzem, ahogy kicsúszik a kezeim közül, és ma nem sikerült elérnem, de nem baj! Holnap is lesz nap; majd jobban próbálom, majd gyorsabb és erősebb leszek, jobban nyújtózkodom utána, és holnap majd megragadom.

Ha ma valaki megint megsérül azért, mert közel került hozzám, holnap már nem fog senki sem, mert nem engedem. Megvédem K-t, megvédem az öcsémet magamtól. Lehet, hogy ha nem találkozunk, sosem sérültek volna meg? Nem tudunk visszafordulni, ezért kihasználjuk az életet.

Tovább küzdök az elveszett játékért; tovább keverem a lapokat és emelem a tétet, szemben az elvárásokkal, az erényekkel és dogmákkal, egyre kaparva, kapaszkodva a tegnap halovány, szemet gyönyörködtető ragyogásába, egyre közeledve felé.

Memento mori. Emlékeztetem magam a halálra.

* * *

Your heart's a mess  
You won't admit to it  
It makes no sense  
But I'm desperate to connect  
And you can't live like this.

I don't wanna waste my love.


End file.
